Army of Evil Black Ops TWO
by jason429
Summary: Raul Menendez escapes from prison and seeks revenge. teams will form deaths will occur etc. pairings include: LeonxAdaxOC ChrisxJill AlphaxClaire BravoxFiona DavidxChloe
1. Chapter 1

Army of Evil Black ops TWO Chapter 1

Raul Menendez was sitting in his cell plotting his revenge. Raul 's terrorist attack was nearly successful if David Mason and his navy seals hadn't stopped him. As Menendez sat in his cell all of a sudden the power went off. The guards ran inside his cell not knowing what Menendez was going to do next. Menendez then snapped on of the guard's neck then he took his M8A1 assault riffle killing the rest of the guards. He grabbed the key to escape the prison . As Menendez escaped the prison he saw his soldiers waiting for him. "Where to Sir?" asked one of the soldiers. "Mexico" said Menendez "In order to complete my revenge we must seek out the individual known as El Diablo" said Menendez. "Yes sir" said the soldier.

Some where in Mexico was a prison which held Elliot Salem aka El Diablo. Salem help lead a drug cartel know as "La guadana". He was arrested by local Mexican law enforcement with the help of Tactical Worldwide Operations operative Alpha, Bravo, Fiona, and Tyson Rios. Salem was just sitting in his cell rotting leaving him to think about the crimes he has done. Then all of a sudden he notice his cell door opened up. Outside his cell was a man and a couple of soldiers. "Do I know you ?" asked Salem. "Elliot Salem we have much to talk about " said Menendez. "My name is Raul Menendez and with your help we can get the revenge we deserve" said Menendez. "I'm listening" said Salem.

"We need one more person to help with our plan" said Menendez ."Who else do we need" asked Salem "We are going to America to find chief security advisor Derek Simmons" answered Menendez.

Menendez belongs to Treyarch/activision Salem belongs to EA Simmons belongs to CAPCOM. 


	2. Chapter 2

Army of Evil Black ops TWO Chapter 2

Menendez and Salem made their way to the airport. They were on there way to America to find chief security advisor Simmons. As they entered the airport the security guards had their guns pointed at them. Menendez signaled his men to kill the guards as innocent people flee the scene Menendez and Salem arrived at the flight gate. As both armies took their seats the flight attendant asked if they needed anything out of fear of course. "Water if you would be so kind" said Salem. With that the plane took off for an very long eight hour flight. Eight hours later Menendez and Salem landed at the airport. "Why do we need this Simmons guy again?" asked Salem. I've been studying his research on Bio Organic Weapons for a couple of years now and with his expertise Cordis die will finally be achieved. "Cordis Die?" asked Salem. "Judgment Day" answered Menendez. "So where can we find him" asked Salem. "DSO headquarters outside a town called Tall Oaks" answered Menendez."Well what do you know I think see the building a few blocks from here" said Salem. "Excellent" said Menendez.

Menendez and Salem entered the DSO HQ killing any who got in their way. They were almost at the main floor. "Alright here's the plan odds are there are a lot of agents armed so we need to make sure we draw first" said Salem. "Alright We walk in demand Simmons while our guys take care of those agents" said Menendez. Soon after Menendez, Salem and both of there soldiers entered the office. "EVERYONE ON THE GROUND NOW!" shouted Salem. The DSO agents did as they were told as Menendez and Salem's soldiers aim their guns at them. "Where is Derrick Simmons?" asked Menendez . "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" asked Derrick Simmons who heard everything from outside his office. "There he is" said Menendez. "Derrick Simmons we need to talk" said Salem with a gun pointed at Simmons. "Of course follow me to my office and we can discuss what we need to discuss" said Simmons feared for his life and also trying to draw away unwanted attention.

"Of course follow me to my office" said Simmons. "What could you two possibly want with me?" asked Simmons. "Cut the crap" said Salem. "Excuse me" said Simmons. "What my friend here is trying to say is that we know about you research on Bio Organic Weapons" said Menendez. We need your help I have an army of drug cartel soldiers and my buddy Raul here has a private army" said Salem. "Well a few extra able bodies would help speed up the process" said Simmons. "Hold on a second tell you men to stand down I'll evacuate the staff so we can discuss the plan" said Simmons. Salem and Menendez told their men to stand down via earpiece. "Attention all staff go back to your homes the problem has been solved" said Simmons via intercom. With that said the agents went home. Now I have somewhere to be I would like you two to accompany me.

Disclaimer : all characters belong to their respected companies.


	3. Chapter 3

Army of Evil Black ops TWO chapter 3

In Los Angeles California David Mason Commander of the JSOC Counter Terrorist Strike force and his Wife Chloe Lynch were in their home watching the news. "In this Channel 4 News exclusive international terrorist Raul Menendez has escaped from prison. "Oh shit" said David."In this exclusive channel 4 video you can see Raul Menendez and what appears to be an accomplice". "Police have identified the accomplice as Elliot Salem another terrorist who ran a drug cartel in Mexico but was thwarted by Tactical Worldwide Operations if you have any information on the where abouts of these two men contact the police immediately this is Channel 4 news signing off. "Chloe" said David. "Yeah?" said Chloe. "Menendez has escaped from prison" said David. "Are you fucking kidding me?" asked Chloe. "I need to contact Briggs about this we need to get team together" said David. "What about your dad and Frank surely they need to know about this?" asked Chloe "Your right so you coming or what?" asked David. Chloe then kissed her husband David. "Of course I am" said Chloe.

Meanwhile at TWO HQ. Tyson Rios was reviewing a file on the new recruit. "So Rios what can you tell us about the new guy?" asked Alpha. "Says here he's a former CIA operative, a master at hand to hand combat, weapons expert, he knows where to find someone's weak points, and is always one step ahead" said Rios. "Wow" said Bravo. The three operatives notice a man walking up to them. "You must be the new guy?" asked Rios. "Yeah name's John Garcia" said the recruit. "Well then John you ready to get started?" asked Alpha. "Why the hell not?" answered John. John then made his way to the training ground. As John went through his training passing each challenge with ease Rios couldn't help admire his skills. Rios knew he made the right choice hiring John. John then exited the training ground with Alpha, Bravo, and Rios waiting for him. "You made it" said Bravo. "Was there any ever doubt?" asked John. "I do believe this belongs to you" said Rios giving John his official TWO mask. It was black with both a green Irish cross on the top and the New Orleans Saints logo on the bottom with two white handguns on the side aiming at his eyes. His tactical gear was a biker outfit with a shoulder pad on his left Shoulder. "Follow us to the break room so you can meet your co workers" said Rios. The four went to the break room and John saw other TWO operative drinking coffee and watching the news. Bravo's girlfriend Fiona walked up to John to introduce herself. "You must be the new guy names Fiona" said Fiona introducing herself. "John Garcia" said John. "We interrupt this program for some breaking news" said the news anchor. Mexican authorities have reported that Elliot Salem for commander of the La Guadana cartel has escaped from prison" said the anchorman. Rios spit out his coffee in shock. "We also have reports of a possible accomplist who aided his escape to be Raul Menendez the international terrorist who launched the cyber attack known as "Karma" but was thwarted by the JSOC Counter Terrorist strike force unit led by commander David Mason" said the anchorman. Rios then turned off the TV. "HOW THE HELL DID HE GET OUT OF PRISON?" asked a very angry Rios. "My money is on that Menendez guy" said John. "We need to find this David Mason ASAP" said Rios. "YES SIR" everyone said in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

Army of Evil Black ops TWO chapter 4

David and Chloe entered JSOC HQ to inform Admiral Briggs of the situation about Raul Menendez and Elliot Salem. "Admiral Briggs" said David as he saluted. "Section thank god you came I assume you watched the news" said Briggs. "Sir we need to get the team together and ready also we need to find about TWO we need there help" said David. "Harper and Crosby report in" said Briggs. "Chloe search up Tactical Worldwide Operations" ordered David. "On it" said Chloe. "Admiral Briggs" said Mike Harper and Crosby in unison. "Harper Menendez escaped from prison" said David. "What are you kidding me?" asked Harper in shock. "David I got it" said Chloe. "TWO founded by Tyson Rios and Elliot Salem" said David. " I thought Salem was arrested by Mexican police after the whole drug cartel thing asked Crosby. "What a minute Salem is Menendez's accomplice" said David. "We need to find out what they're up to and put a stop to it" said Harper. "First things first we to find TWO" said David. "I have the location" said Chloe. "Alright we leave in thirty minutes". "Harper I need you to go to the vault and get Woods and my dad they need to know what's going on" said David. "I'm on it" said Harper.

David Mason drove to TWO HQ to meet Tyson Rios. "This must be the place" thought David. David entered TWO HQ. He asked around for Rios. David couldn't help wondering why were these operatives wearing masks.

David then saw a man with a huge scar on one side of his face he figured he asked him where he could find Rios. "Excuse me do you know where I can find Tyson Rios" asked David. "I'm Tyson Rios question is who are you?" asked Rios. "I'm Commander David Mason of the JSOC Counter Terrorist Strike Force and we need your help" said David. You must have intel on this Raul Menendez, count us in my best operatives will help out" said Rios. "Alpha Bravo Charlie Fiona report in now" ordered Rios.

Alpha, Bravo , Charlie aka John Garcia, and Fiona made their way to Rios. "Who's this guy" asked Bravo. "David Mason the guy we've been looking for" said Rios. "Section to Briggs we got TWO to help us returning to base over" said David. "Get them back to base" ordered Briggs. "Copy that Section out" said David. "You five need to come with me' said David. "Hold on attention all TWO operative regroup at designated coordinates" ordered Rios. "Let's go" said Rios.

An hour later Rios, Alpha, Bravo, John, and Fiona went to JSOC HQ. David then saw Frank Woods and Alex Mason in the war room with the others. "Hey kid good what the hell was so important that we had to miss meatloaf night" asked Woods. "Menendez escaped from prison" said David. "Are you fucking kidding me and who the fuck are those guys?" asked Woods. "This is Tyson Rios and his TWO operatives" answered David. "TWO?" asked Alex. "Tactical Worldwide Operations" Answered Rios. "What can you tell us about Salem?" asked Chloe. "That evil sack of shit is as crafty he doesn't care who he kills he just does it" answered Alpha. "What can you tell us about Menendez?" asked Bravo. "Menendez that bastard is always one step ahead he can get inside your head if you're not careful" said Woods. "He knows every angle of every move your going to make" said Alex. "Well then are we just going sit on our asses and wait or are we going to stop those fuckers" asked John.


	5. Chapter 5

Army of Evil Black ops TWO chapter 5

"We need to know what are Salem and Menendez's next move" said David. "I'm guessing Tall Oaks Cathedral" said Chloe. "Why there?" asked Briggs. "There seems to be some sort of lab underneath it" said Chloe. "Odds are they could be using that lab for creating some sort of bio weapon" said David. "You mean like a virus?" asked Harper in concern. "Exactly" said David. "That doesn't make sense to me why would Salem and Menendez be interested in bio weapons asked Rios. "Unless there is someone else in the equation" said Alpha. I don't know about you guys but I think we should investigate" said Fiona. "She's got a point" said Bravo. "Alright here's the plan Alpha Bravo Charlie you and Mason Harper and Crosby investigate Tall Oaks Cathedral" said Rios. "Section see if you and your team can find any intel we can't let those cocksuckers get ahead of us" said Briggs. David simply nodded. "Good luck Commander" said Briggs.

The six soldiers made their way to Tall Oaks Cathedral not knowing the horrors that await them. Little do they know that DSO agents Leon S. Kennedy and Helena Harper were already on their way to the Cathedral as well.

The six were outside the entrance to the cathedral."Never thought I'd see a regular church again" said Bravo. "What do you mean?" asked Harper. "The last time Bravo and I were in a church a drug cartel used it for storage they even put in a MMG for Christ sake" said Alpha. "That doesn't sound like a church to me" said Crosby. The team entered the Cathedral and was shocked to see innocent people hiding like this church was some kind of safe house. "What the hell is going on here?" asked John. "Are you the rescue team?" asked one the civilians. "No and are you all in this church?" asked David."The dead are rising again first there was the fog then hell happened" said the civilian. Then the statue at the centered started to open like a door to a secret passage. A hideous creature was walking from the entrance with round growths all over its body. The creature then released a blue gas that instantly turns the Civilians to the undead.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING" shouted Bravo. "What ever it is its killing these people" said Alpha. The six then opened fire on the creature and killed it. "Section to base come in COME IN shit comms are down" said David. "I know Jesus promised the resurrection of the dead but I figured he had something else in mind" said John. "Look we keep moving we'll get to the bottom of this" said Alpha. After walking through the underground catacombs the team saw two paths. "Alpha Bravo I'll take the upper path and scout ahead" said john. Alright be careful we don't know what else is down here. John simply nodded and scouted ahead while Mason Harper Crosby Alpha and Bravo searched the other path. Little did john know some one was following him.


	6. Chapter 6

Army of Evil Black ops TWO chapter 6

As John made his way to a vantage point he couldn't help shake the feeling that has was being followed. Obviously he wouldn't let his guard down so he equipped his M4 just to be safe. He finally found the vantage point so he decided to contact Alpha and the rest of the team.

"Alpha I've secured a vantage point tell me your location over" said John. "We're entering a big room that looks like snipers could be around wait we see two people and what looks like an injured woman" said Alpha. "Hold on I see you guys over and out" said John.

"Excuse me are you people needing assistance?" asked David. The two people were Leon S. Kennedy and Helena Harper. "Who the hell are you guys?" asked Leon. "Mike?" said Helena in shock. "Helena?" H said Harper in shock as well. "What the hell are you doing here cousin?" "Cousin?" everyone else said unison. "Yeah cousin you deaf or something?' said Harper." Jesus is Deborah okay?" asked Harper as he noticed her knees were blasted. "So who are you anyway?" asked Bravo. I'm Leon S. Kennedy and that's Helena Harper" said Leon. "I'm Commander David Mason of JSOC Counter Terrorist Strike force and that's Mike Harper and Crosby. "I'm TWO operative Alpha and that's TWO operative Bravo TWO operative Charlie is in the room but he's providing over watch" said Alpha. "So where is he" asked Leon.

As Charlie was above them he felt a gun behind him and he heard a female voice. "Hand over your weapons and gear" said the woman. "Yeah about that" said John. John then turned around and disabled the gun. "I'd like to see you try to take my shit" said John. "Fine" said the woman. She then tried to kick John but he blocked every attack. The woman threw a punch at John but using his training he was one step ahead of her he grabbed her arm and twisted it so she could fall to the ground. John aimed his gun at the women and asked who she was. "Who the hell are you?" asked John. "Ada Wong said the woman as the moaned in pain from the attack on her arm. "Do you know what's going on here?' asked John. "Yeah" said Ada. "You better come with me" said John.

But before the went back down with the others John and Ada noticed that one of the people that Alpha mentioned started to turned into a caccoon and it looked like it was hatching so John took out a sniper rifle and shot the hatching caccoon. "Wow" said Ada in surprise of his marksman skills. "Lets go" said John.

John and Ada went downstairs to regroup with the others. "DEBORAH!" shouted Helena and Harper. John and Ada finally met up with Leon and the others. "Ada?" said Leon "You look like you've a ghost" said Ada. "Thanks for the assist Charlie" thanked David. "Your name is Charlie?" asked Ada. "it's John actually Charlie is my code name" said John.

Helena aimed her gun at John in a way she was VERY pissed off at John. "That sidearm can go back where you found it" said John. "Jesus I save your lives and I get a gun pointed at me how about a thank you" said John in annoyance. "YOU KILLED MY SISTER!" said Helena in blood rage.


	7. Chapter 7

Army of Evil Black ops TWO chapter 7

"You mean that thing I'm sorry to tell you this but that isn't you sister anymore." said John as he was placing his case. I'd choose your words mighty carefully" said Harper. "Why?" asked John. "Because she's my cousin and that thing was her sister" explained Harper. "Well I'm sorry to hear that now could you tell you cousin to chill before I put a bullet in her brain" said John. Helena lower you gun he did save your life you know" said Harper. Helena lowered her gun and took a deep breath." I saw a man like you three" said Helena referring to Alpha bravo and John. "He called himself El Diablo" said Helena. "Salem" said Alpha. There was someone else too he looked like he was shot in the eye" said Helena. "That must be Menendez" said David. "Guys something's happening" said Crosby.

Every one began to notice Deborah beginning to mutate. Spider like arm came from her body her skin turned to a grayish color and she appeared to be nude. As everyone ready their weapons Helena attempted to prevent the others from killing her. "Don't shoot please" pleaded Helena. "Sorry but that's not happening" said Crosby. Crosby opened fire on the mutated Deborah but Deborah grabbed Crosby and ripped him apart. (R.I.P Crosby) "CROSBY NO EVERYONE KILL THAT BITCH" ordered David.

As everyone fought the mutated Deborah she began to flee. "SERIOUSLY WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" asked Bravo. "Long story" answered Ada. "Alright you all need to come with us" ordered Alpha. "Why?"asked Leon . "Because I fucking said so you got a problem with that?" answered Alpha. "Fair enough" said Leon.

As everyone found a way out of the cathedral they notice an exit. Alright we're almost out of here" said David. Then from out of nowhere Deborah came in crashing down taking Helena with her. Helena noticed a ledge so she decided to shoot Deborah off of it. "I'm sorry Deborah forgive me" said Helena. Deborah then fell to her death. "'I'll make them pay for this.

FLASHBACK START. "Look me at Deborah your going to be okay" Helena and Deborah were tied up with armed men. But there were three individuals that pushed Helena too far. It was none other than Elliot Salem Raul Menendez and Derrick Simmons. Menendez was handed a Spas 12 shotgun and walked up to Deborah. You Suffer with me" said Menendez. Menendez shot Deborah in both of her knees. Helena sobbed at the sight. Salem walked up to Deborah then pointed his pistol at her. "NO PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING" pleaded Helena. Simmons signaled his men to take Deborah to the next room to test the C virus on her. "DEBORAH!" shouted Helena. END FLASHBACK.


	8. Chapter 8

Army of Evil Black ops TWO chapter 8

"Alpha to base come in" said Alpha. We copy Alpha what happened down there" said Rios. "We lost comms when we entered when we entered and we face some kind of monsters on the way" said Alpha. "BOW's" said someone in the back round. "Who's that in the back round Rios?" asked Alpha. "Woods will explain everything when you get back Rios out" said Rios.

"Alright when we get back we want answers" said Alpha addressing Leon Helena and Ada. "Alpha you alright man you worried about you girl" asked Bravo. "A little bit" answered Alpha. "Who is your girlfriend anyway?" asked John. Alpha pulled out a picture from his wallet and it showed a picture of him and a beautiful brunette on a motorcycle. "Her name is Claire Redfield" said Alpha.

"Wait you know Claire?" asked Leon. "Yeah" said Alpha. "Did she tell you she has a brother" asked Leon. "No actually" said Alpha. "If you two are done the chopper's here" said Bravo. As everyone boarded the chopper Alpha was still contemplating what happened in that cathedral.

Finally everyone returned to JSOC HQ as the eight entered the war room they noticed four individuals. "Hey glad you guys made it meet the new additions to the team Chris Redfield Jill Valentine Piers Nivans and Claire Redfield" introduced Woods."Alpha?" said Claire in shock. "Claire?" said Alpha also in shock. The two ran to each others arms and kissed for about fifteen seconds. "You two know each other?" asked Chris. "Yeah we do she's my girlfriend you got a problem with that?" asked Alpha. "As a matter of fact I do" said Chris in annoyance. "Chris please why can't you be a little less overprotective of me Alpha is a good guy" pleaded Claire. "No I don't want this punk anywhere near my sister" said Chris. Alpha then punched Chris straight in the face. "Whoa just calm down we don't to get ugly" said Bravo. "Relax Bravo I got this asshole" said Alpha. Chris attempted to tackle Alpha but Alpha countered with a DDT. As Jill and Claire pleading both men to stop the two kept duking it out. Soon Rios David and Harper attempted to break up the fight. Chris pushed away David and Harper but Rios having a similar build like Chris didn't move an inch. Rios restrained Chris while John and Bravo restrained Alpha. "What the hell is wrong with that animal?" asked Bravo in a rage. "What's wrong with your friend?" asked Piers." FUCK YOU" shouted Bravo.

Woods then fired a gun in the air trying to get everyone's attention. "HEY I DIDN'T INVITE YOU DIPSHITS JUST SO YOU COULD BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF EACH OTHER" shouted Woods. "We asked you here to help us Stop Menendez And Salem said Alex.

"Fine" said Chris in Annoyance. "Look I'm sorry about Chris I'll make sure it doesn't happen again" said Jill. "Alright but if your man puts his hands on my guys or Briggs' that fucker either gets hurt real bad or he gets a bullet in his brain" said Rios angrily. Jill nodded and walked away to check on Chris. "This aint over motherfucker" said Bravo talking to Piers.

After everyone calmed down an hour later the team received a transmission and not a good one.


	9. Chapter 9

Army of Evil Black ops TWO chapter 9

"Opulance is sinful and yet we all pay for it" said Menendez. "MENENDEZ" said Woods in a rage. "What do you want Menendez?" asked David. "You mean what WE want" said Salem as he walked toward the camera."SALEM" said Rios in a rage.

"And that's not all" said Salem. Derrick Simmons walked toward the camera making his appearance known."Agent Harper and agent Kennedy what a surprise to see you two" "GODDAMN YOU SIMMONS" shouted Helena. "If this is about your sister I would like to say from the bottom of my heart that the bitch had it coming" said Salem smugly. "I'LL KILL YOU" shouted Helena.

"Anyway in three days the world will suffer a global terrorist attack Cordis Die shall not be denied" said Menendez. The only known cure lies within this man. The screen then revealed the cure to the Cordis Die attack Jake Muller Mercenary for hire and son of the Infamous Albert Wesker Former S.T.A.R.S captian top official of Umbrella Co. and Chris Redfield's greatest enemy luckily he was killed 3 years ago.

"Jake Muller the son of Albert Wesker" said Simmons. "Wesker?" said Chris and Jill in unison. "Not only him but this lovely lady" said Menendez. The camera turned its attention on a woman with blonde hair tied up in a chair with Jake right next to her. "Sherry?" said Claire in shock. "Claire?" said Sherry in shock as well. Salem took out his knife and stabbed Sherry's hand then her knee twisting the knife in both wounds. "I'll kill you asshole" said Jake.

"Here's the deal you hand over Ada Wong over to me and I'll spare their lives and let them go refuse they and the rest of the world will die" said Simmons as the broadcast ended.

"Those guys want Ada we give them Ada" said John as he was gathering his guns. "That's it we just hand her over?' asked Leon. "No dumbass obviously this is a trap those three are simply out for vengeance when I was in the CIA I learned to be always one step ahead we just need their attention on us while someone rescues Jake and Sherry" explained John." Alpha Bravo you me David Leon Helena and Ada are with me Rios Fiona Harper Claire Chris Piers and Jill you rescue Jake and Sherry" said John.

"Where are going?' asked Fiona. "Were going to China" said John. "Sounds like a plan" said Bravo.


	10. Chapter 10

Army of Evil Black ops TWO chapter 10

John Alpha Bravo Fiona David Harper Leon Helena Chris Jill Claire Piers and Ada were off to china to save Jake Muller and Sherry Birkin. "Rios you Chloe Alex Woods and Briggs stay here if we need back up you guys tell them where to go" said John. "Alright rookie good luck" said Rios.

"David please be careful okay" said Chloe. "Don't worry I'll be back" said David. "Kick their asses kid" said Woods. "David make me proud son" said Alex. "I will dad" said David.

The team then went to the airport to got to China on their last mission. Twelve hours later they arrive to see China in Chaos. "My god this whole Country has gone hell" said Chris. "If we don't stop Menendez Salem and Simmons the whole damn world will look like this.

"We can't help notice you're still coming" said Salem. "SALEM you got some nerve" said Bravo. "just to make thing easier I'll map out the coordinates to our location but you better hurry Sherry's losing a lot of blood but she's a fast healer literally goodbye" said Salem.

Everyone's GPS was updated and the route was set. After hours of walking the team came across the building that Salem Menendez and Simmons were in along with Jake and Sherry. As they entered the building Salem and Menendez's soldiers were waiting for them. "Heads up it's the cartel" said Alpha. "Looks like Menendez has his private fucking army here too" said Harper. "Stay focused we have a job to do" said John.

After killing both the cartel and Menendez's mercs John devised his plan. "Alright Alpha Bravo Leon Helena Ada you'rewith me we'll go find those fuckers the rest of you look in the security rooms and find Sherry and Jake" ordered John.

As John Leon Helena Ada Alpha and Bravo were searching for Menendez Salem and Simmons below then was C4. "Wait do you hear that?" asked Helena. "C4!" shouted Alpha. The explosion separated the eight Alpha with Bravo Leon with Helena David with Harper and John with Ada. "Everyone okay?" asked Bravo. "Yeah but we're separated let's try to meet up" said John. During the trip back to regroup with the others John and Ada get some one on one time with each other.

" So John?" said Ada. "Yeah what is it?" asked John. "How are you so skilled?" asked Ada. John sighed and removed his sleeves to show her a tattoo a tattoo worn by the infamous Boondock Saints. "Your one of the Saints?" asked Ada in shock. "Long story but I'll shorten it for ya" said John. "A few years ago my mother and father were killed by a mob boss known as "The Roman" so I sought the Saints' help to find him They recruited me after I showed them my skill with a gun I was welcomed with open arms. Connor and Murphy treated me like family. When we found the Roman all that was on my mind was for that fucker to die. I aimed my gun at the back of his head and I said my Last Rites.

And shepherds we shall be, for Thee my lord for Thee, Power has descended forth from Thy Hand, that our feet may swiftly carry out Thy Command. And we shall flow a river forth to Thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomine Patris et Fili. Et Spiritus Sancti. Then I pulled the trigger plus it explains my mask" explained John. "What about you and Leon do you like him or something?" It's complicated" said Ada. "Let me guess you must be the spy that has everyone after you head. You and Leon met in some kind of circumstance that puts your relationship in danger. You're afraid that one of these days what ever job you take might end up having Leon killed by who ever you worked for then you will follow suite" said John. Ada was shocked that a random stranger has figured out Ada better than anyone else. "Wow that actually sums it up" said Ada. "Don't worry I wont have anything bad happen to you I promise" promised John. "Thank you" said Ada.

I don't own resident evil army of two call of duty or the boondock saints all I own is John Garcia 


	11. Chapter 11

Army of Evil Black ops TWO chapter 11

Chris Piers Jill Claire and Fiona were looking for Jake and Sherry when they heard then talking in a room outside their position."Sherry I'm sorry for getting you in this mess it's all my fault" apologized Jake. "Jake we will get out of this alive you're the key to save this world remember" said Sherry. "I just want to say I've enjoyed our time together Supergirl" said Jake "Me too" said Sherry. Jake and Sherry held their hands together and closed their eyes when suddenly the door opened. "Found them" said Fiona.\

"Chris Claire?" said Sherry in shock. "We have come to get you guys out of here" said Chris. Chris to base we found Jake and Sherry over" "Good regroup with John and the other over and out" said Rios. "What's the plan" asked Jake. "We regroup with the others" said Claire.

"Hate to interrupt but we got visitors" said Fiona. "Who the fuck are these guys" asked Jake. "La Guandana drug cartel and Raul Menendez's private army" said Fiona.

After killing more soldiers the seven were on their way to find Menendez Salem and Simmons. Sadly a horrible tradgedy was upon them.

Sorry about the short chapter but the next and final chapter will be longer and probably most of you will kinda be upset but like the warning said before CHARACTER DEATHS. 


	12. Chapter 12

Army of Evil Black ops TWO chapter 12 the final chapter

John Ada Alpha Bravo Leon Helena David and Harper regrouped with each other. "You guys are a sight for sore eyes" said John. "While we were separated Harper and I fonud Menendez Salem and Simmons' location" said David. "Let's finish this" said John.

The eight then walked down a hallway to the door where Salem Menendez and Simmons were on the other side. As they entered Salem and Menendez ambushed them. Salem threw a smoke grenade while Menendez took Helena hostage. Leon attempted to fight Salem he kicked him try to counter Salem's moves but Leon was outmatched. Simmons then walked out and started clapping. "Give me Ada or you all die" ordered Simmons. "Not a Chance" said Leon. Salem grabbed Leon hostage and aimed his gun at him. "You better not" said Bravo. "Like guys can stop us" said Salem. "As for this guy he'll just get in the way" said Salem. Salem without thinking pulled the trigger on Leon killing him.

"LEON NOOOO" shouted Ada and Helena in unison. "Your next" said Menendez referring to Helena. As Menendez was about to pull the trigger two bullets came from no where and injured Menendez. Two males in black armed with suppressed handguns walked from the shadows. Menendez Salem And Simmons fled the scene. "Connor Murphy what the hell you guys doing here in china?" asked John in shock."You don't think we would find you, you are all over the news" said Connor. "We're Family John we look out for each other" said Murphy. "YOU KNOW THE BOONDOCK SAINTS" shouted Bravo. "if we get out of here I'll explain everything" said John.

"Well you guys saved my life thanks" thanked Helena. "But not the other guy" said Murphy. "Connor Murph take the others and find those three Ada and I will catch up" said John. The Saints simply nodded and took the others outside. "Ada I'm so sorry he was a good man we won't let those bastards get away" said John as he comforted Ada. "Thank you John" said Ada as she sobbed.

"I hate to be a pain but we have a little problem here" said Harper. "Copy that we're on our way" said John. "You ready to end this?" asked John. "Let's kill those bastards" answered Ada.

John and Ada caught up with the rest of the team. "Give up you three this ends now" said David. "I don't think so in fifteen minutes Cordis Die will strike and the world will suffer" said Menendez. "You killed Leon you sick fucks time to die" said Bravo. "What?" said Claire and Sherry in unison.

"Elites take them out NOW" ordered Salem. "Elite soldiers inbound" said Harper. "Take them out first them those bastards will pay. The team took out the first wave with ease. "Send in the Brutes" ordered Menendez. Brute soldiers were called but they were killed without a problem. Salem Menendez and Simmons had one last card to play they took on the team themselves. "They got body armor" said Bravo. "Take them down" ordered John. After a while Salem Simmons and Menendez were down and out. "Chris Piers shut down the attack" ordered John. "Connor Murphy let kill these bastards our way" said John. John Connor and Murphy began to perform their Last Rites putting their guns at the criminal's heads and taking out their crosses. In unison they prayed, "And shepherds we shall be, for Thee My Lord for Thee. Power has descended forth from Thy Hand, that our feet may swiftly carry out Thy Command. And we shall flow a river forth to Thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomine Patris et Fili, et Spiritus Sancti" said the Saints. After that three shots were fired ending the lives of Raul Menendez Elliot Salem and Derrick Simmons. As Connor and Murphy was about to make a sign of the cross on the three corpses, John signaled them to stop. "No those bastards don't deserve it God has other plans for them" said John. "Section to base the mission is successful" said David. "Copy that a chopper is on its way" said Rios.

"It's finally over" said Harper. "Yeah let's go home" said Bravo. The chopper then arrived to pick up everyone as they all got on John felt a hand grabbing his. "Hold on guys" said John. "I just wanted to tell you something I really don't want to lose anyone else I care about In this world. Ada leaned in on John and kissed him passionately the other couldn't help but watch in awe. Ada then give John her number and a "call me" look. "Friday night?" asked John. "Why the hell not" answered Ada. The two held hands as they entered the chopper.

2 weeks later

It was the day of the funeral as everyone paid their respects to Crosby and Leon S. Kennedy. After everyone left there was only two people at the cementary John and Ada. Ada places flowers on Leon's grave while John uttered a prayer. "Rest in Peace Leon" said John. "You ready to go babe?' asked John. "Yeah let's go home" answered Ada.

THE END All characters belong to their respected owners Resident evil by CAPCOM Army of TWO by EA Call of duty Black ops II by Activision/Treyarch and The Boondock Saints by Troy Duffy. 


End file.
